


A Shulk of Foxes

by spaceghetti



Series: Immortals in a changing Multiverse [1]
Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Ladybug shipping, Overpowered characters, People are immortal, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, there is bound to be subterfuge abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghetti/pseuds/spaceghetti
Summary: When a Group of Four, Remnant's resident immortals feel they are relevant once more, they take to the stage that has been set for them. And do as any group of bored people with nothing to loose do, they start to shift the playing field.OrThis is a Naruto/RWBY crossover, set in the world of remnant but in one that takes place thousands of years after the events of Naruto (beacuse some people are going to be interested the only pairing I have set is NarutoxFuu)





	A Shulk of Foxes

 

 

 

**Time -** The ever present force that will roll on forever.

 

That which is built crumbles eventually with time.

 

Every thing born must die. 

 

...

 

well that last part is usually a rule It concerns a great many things most if not all of life with little exception,

however considering I just stated that your probably thinking one of two things: 

**1)** Who Pray tell are these mysterious people unbound by death

Or

**2)** Get on with it you lousy, long winded narrator

 

Honestly, If you thoughts where along the lines of number 1, well the answer to you question is a quartet of individuals.

(If your answer was number 2 well then _You should know it hurts man_ )

 

Who might the first actors of our play be you ask? well let us begin

 

Our first actor and probably the most responsible on the team is Gaara, Gaara is a boy with spiky red hair and a red tattoo above his left eye. He wore a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair of black combat sandals on his feet. Over the coat he wears two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts.

Former Kage and Jinchuriki Yagura is our second cast member. Yagura is a boy with grey-brown hair and a scar running underneath his left eye. He wore a grey shirt with short fishnet sleeves. He also wore grey pants that were tucked into brown boots. Around his neck was an olive green scarf and around his waist was tied a dark green skirt of similar olive green coloration. At the laid bottom of the his shirt a metal plate with the symbol for the hidden mist carved into it.

Third is a green haired girl with light brown skin. She wore a short sleeveless white shirt with fishnet armor underneath exposing her midriff. Long white armlets adorned her arms. She wore a short white skirt with fishnet shorts underneath. Resting atop her right armlet lay a strip of black fabric upon which lays a Takigakure forehead protector. This is Fuu.

The final member of the little team is Naruko, Naruko is the unofficial leader of their quartet. She wears a sleeveless black top with a thick orange stripe running down the middle of it. Above that she wears a dark brown jacket, the jacket has elbow-length sleeves; the Uzumaki spiral is stitched into the back. She wears the standard shinobi sandals on top of of a pair of thigh high black socks. Stitched into the left of her chest is the symbol for Konoha carved into a metal plate. 

 

Over the course of the millennia they've existed the biju that were sealed into them slowly merged with with their respective hosts, this of course left some pretty obvious changes in their wake. Naruko has burnt orange fox ears and a white-tipped tail from her merging with Kurama. Fuu now has a pair of green and orange beetle wings folded up on her back, courtesy of Chomei. A pair of short triangular ears and a tail now adorns Gaara, his animal traits are all a sandy brown color with blue markings. Isobu left his own mark on Yagura, he how has blue scale like structures on his arms, legs and back. ( **A/n** Think Isaribi in her human form, that is of course if you remember who Isaribi is . . .)

  

* * *

 

 

Time has not been kind to the world reducing it to a remnant of it's original form, the continents have reshaped them selves over the million years between the era of shinobi and the era of hunters. The moon having been fractured at some point. The Chakra that was once present in everything eventual evolved, the physical and spiritual aspects of chakra changed to become a form of self defense humans can access, now called Aura, the chakra natures and Kekai Genkai people had during the shinobi era slowly reformed into what is now called semblance - unique powers humans unlock. The few Kekai Genkais left evolved into a form of semblance that is hereditary. The elemental chakra left over crystallized into a new material called Dust. The Nature chakra remaining became perverted by the stress of time and humanity's consumption. This new unclean energy bound itself to animals turning them into black creatures of abnormal size and proportion and became the blood-hungry creatures of Grimm.

 

One Day, Man Started to fight back Once more thus brought the rise of the Hunters.

 

Thus Our Tale Begins, A tale of Immortals In a Changing Multiverse. 

**Author's Note:**

> And Fin. . .
> 
> Well this is new. I mean I've never posted any of my work before Let's see how it does.  
> One thing that I'm Undecided on is if it takes place before or after Volume 3, let me know your opinion. Alright because I am a busy college student expect chapters to be short and infrequent.  
> Guess that's a wrap
> 
> This is Spaceghetti, Blasting Off Again!


End file.
